Cuando una Kryptoniana ama a una mujer
by lemwimsen
Summary: Basada en la idea de "¿y si naciéramos con las primeras palabras que nuestra alma gemela nos dijera, tatuadas en la piel?" Primer OS es SuperCat, segundo OS es General Danvers
1. Tú no eres Linda

**Hace tiempo escribí dos One Shots en inglés, subidos en otra página, basados en una idea que vi por Tumblr, y que he decidido traducir y subir aquí.**

 **Este primero se basa en SuperCat (Kara Danvers y Cat Grant). Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Recuerda tener esas palabras , en su antebrazo izquierdo, desde Krypton.

Salvo que no sabía que eran palabras puesto que el alfabeto kryptoniano es tan diferente de los de la Tierra. Sin embargo, recuerda que le encantaba la forma que tenían esas líneas de formar curvas y ángulos, un diseño que sólo había visto en otro kryptoniano. Recuerda aprender a copiar esas formas hasta no necesitar verlas para dibujar ese tatuaje misterioso.

Fue Alex, de hecho, quien le habló de sus palabras y su significado, en su primera noche en la Tierra, y una vez su nueva hermana le dió un viejo pijama con el que dormir.

Aparentemente, los humanos nacen con las primeras palabras que les dirá su alma gemela, tatuadas en su piel. Y ambas llegaron a la conclusión de que el alma gemela de Kara debía ser humana. Con su primo y ella siendo los únicos kryptonianos con esos tatuajes, y el hecho de que las palabras de Kara estuviesen en español... bueno, no había que ser un genio para saber su significado.

Y así fue como pasaron su primera noche, su primera fiesta de pijamas. Alex enseñando a Kara a leer sus palabras, mostrándole las suyas a su nueva amiga y hermana, y soñando despiertas con sus almas gemelas.

Tal vez fuese el hecho de que el concepto de almas gemelas era algo nuevo y excitante para una mente kryptoniana adolescente lo que hizo que Kara no parara de fantasear con su alma gemela.

¿Será alguien alto?

¿Será inteligente? ¿Tendrán una gran imaginación?

¿La aceptará tal y como es? ¿O tendrá miedo de lo que es?

A veces fantaseaba con la idea de que su alma gemela confiará en ella ciegamente desde el principio, cómo Kara le salvaría y esa persona estaría tan agradecida por ello, tan impresionada con sus poderes. A veces, en sus días malos, cuando echaba de menos Krypton y a sus padres, se imaginaba cómo su alma gemela la rechazaría, odiándola, huyendo de ella. No soportaba esos días. Alex intentaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerla reír y sonreír esos días.

Pero, incluso en esos días, esperaba con ansias oír sus palabras. Conocerle por fin. Saber por fin.

Esperó durante todo el instituto, y nada.

Esperó durante todos los años de universidad, y una vez creyó haberlas escuchado, mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, tan sólo era su mente jugándole malas pasadas. Y tal vez pidiéndole unos minutos de descanso tras horas y horas de estudio.

Incluso cuando se mudó a National City, al sofá de Alex, y, una semana después, consiguió un nuevo trabajo en CatCo Worlwide Media, sus palabras, y su encuentro con esa alma a la que estaba destinada, eran lo único que en lo que podía pensar durante su entrevista de trabajo.

Asistente Personal de CatGrant, una de las mujeres más poderosas del mundo mediático.

Por Rao. Sabía de la reputación de Cat Grant. Había oído historias y rumores sobre su nueva jefa desde su primer año de instituto.

Y deseaba tanto, tanto, tanto, TANTO poder seguir conservando el trabajo tras su primer día... o tras su encuentro con la Sra. Grant. Los rumores podían ser sólo rumores, pero había motivos más que suficientes para que a esa mujer la calificaran de Reina de Hielo. Y el hecho de que el hombre de recursos humanos le llamara hace media hora para decirle que tenía veinte minutos para empezar en su nuevo puesto y "por favor, llega a tiempo o los dos estamos despedidos", era suficiente como para hacerse una idea de qué le había pasado a la anterior asistente.

Así que ahí está, recién llegada, nerviosa, excitada, con nauseas, feliz y aterrorizada, todo al mismo tiempo. Sin saber qué hacer. Intentando que no se le note, mientras permanece de pie, en medio de la oficina de Cat Grant, frente a la mismísima Reina de Hielo quien se dedica a leer algo en la pantalla de su portátil.

Y es, en ese instante, cuando ve cómo su nueva jefa levanta la mirada, frunciendo el ceño ante la intrusa en su oficina, y dice:

\- Tú no eres Linda.

El mundo de Kara se para, y sólo siente confusión y sorpresa y felicidad y... Por Rao, en qué lío se puede estar metiendo.

\- ¿Y bien? -pregunta su jefa, su... alma gemela- ¿Quién eres?

Querido Rao, que Cat la acepte.

\- Soy Kara, Sra. Grant.

Y ahí está. Ve la sorpresa, la confusión y, finalmente, comprensión en los ojos de Cat.

Y Kara hace lo único que puede hacer en este momento.

Sonríe.


	2. Espera ¿qué?

**Y el segundo OS, de General Danvers.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Está flipando.

Lo está FLIPANDO.

En mayúsculas.

¿Cómo puede ser posible?

A ver, veamos.

Recuerda ser una adolescente, pasando tanto tiempo con Kara, fantaseando juntas acerca de sus almas gemelas. Su hermana estaba TAN feliz de saber cada detalle posible de las palabras de su propia alma gemela. Qué significaba, todas las posibilidades que conllevaban.

Juntas, se imaginaron mil y un escenarios posibles de cómo sería ese primer encuentro. Se imaginaron cafeterías, bibliotecas, viajes al supermercado, fiestas, encuentros fortuitos en mitad de la calle... Incluso historias locas y absurdas de superhéroes, piratas, naves espaciales y más.

Pero nunca, NUNCA, se imaginó que pasaría como ha pasado.

Recuerda caos y explosiones por todas partes, escuchando a su gente intentando organizarse via radio, y viéndoles luchar contra los kryptonianos. Y, de vez en cuando, flashes de azul y rojo que le recordaban que Kara también estaba allí.

Y, de repente, Alex se encontró apartada del campo de batalla. Podía oír aún los gritos, los disparos y las explosiones, pero no veía a nadie.

¿Qué había pasado?

Alex intentaba evaluar la situación cuando la vio aterrizar con ligereza frente a ella.

Astra, la tía de Kara, general de los terroristas kryptonianos, estaba ahora frente a ella, en todo su maldito esplendor.

Pero ella era Alex Danvers, por el amor de dios, No estaba asustada. Bueno, sí, pero la mujer kryptoniana no necesitaba saberlo. Así que levantó su arma descargada y la apuntó hacia la recién llegada, y esperó

Astra sonrió, retándola a actuar, a disparar.

Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió.

\- Vamos, valiente -dijo Astra.

\- Espera... ¿qué? - se oyó responder, bajando el arma.

Vio la sorpresa reflejada en la cara de Astra, y fue lo último que recuerda claramente, antes de que el caos de la batalla volviese a ellas.

Y ahora, ahí está, en su apartamento, recorriéndolo de lado a lado.

Oh, dios.

Oh, dios santo.

Se ha metido en un lío. Se ha metido en un enorme e impresionantemente gigantesco lío que aún tiene que explicarle a Kara, su hermana, la misma que le contó feliz y con su radiante carita de cachorrito adorable que su nueva jefa era su alma gemela. ¿Cómo le va a explicar esto a Kara?

\- Hey, Kara, ¿recuerdas a tu tía? ¿La misma con la que siempre estamos peleándonos? ¿La hermana gemela de tu madre? Pues, verás, es mi alma gemela. ¿A que es gracioso?

...

Oh, jod...

Y el DEO.

Tendrá que contárselo a ellos. Tal vez pudieran usar estas... noticias en su favor... si pudiese hablar con Astra sobre su... bueno, sobre todo.

Espera, ¿y si Astra no supiese que son los tatuajes de las almas gemelas? ¿Qué pasa si desconoce como leerlas y no la hubiese reconocido?

Espera.

Kara.

Le mencionó, hace años, que la única otra persona kriptoniana, además de ella misma, que tenía las palabras de su alma gemela tatuadas en su piel era su primo. No se las había visto a Astra.

¿Y si Astra no tenía?

¿Y si Alex era una de esas personas que no coinciden con su alma gemela?

Necesitaba una copa.

Así que para de andar de un lado a otro, dirigiéndose a la cocina en busca de alguna botella de alcohol con la que ahogar sus penas, y se gira hacia el salón, planeando una noche de borrachera y netflix.

Y es entonces cuando la ve

En mitad de su maldito salón, inspeccionándolo.

¿Cómo...?

La ventana. Se ha dejado una ventana abierta.

Mierda.

Astra aún no parece haberla visto, y usa estos segundos para vuscar un arma improvisada, alguna pistola, rifle, escopeta, un maldito bazooka que le sirva de ayuda. Pero tan sólo tiene su botella de whisky o un calcetín olvidado a mano.

Genial.

\- Hey -oye a Astra.

Alex la mira, y ve a la impresionante y magnífica kryptoniana observándola con una tímida sonrisa y mirada preocupada. Y Alex sabe que está jodida.

\- Bueno, parece ser que somos almas gemelas -termina Astra.

Alex suspira, tomando un trago de la botella.

Sí, esa es su vida ahora.

En qué lío está metida.


End file.
